Beast
by nightkitty555
Summary: Sitting before Hermione was the last person she had expected to see in her small office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division. Keywords: bitten, werewolf
1. I'm Sorry for

**Disclaimer: I clearly own nothing to do with Harry Potter.**

 **I challenge you to reread the Diagon/Knockturn Alley scenes in HBP thinking that Draco has a werewolf bite on his arm, not the Dark Mark.**

Beast

Sitting before Hermione was the last person she had expected to see in her small office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division. She was new to the department and still working on changing all the names. "Control" was the most offensive one, she thought. "Creature" was almost as bad, and "Beast."

Draco Malfoy. She'd known he was a werewolf, of course, because it had come out very publicly in his trial and those of his parents. His bite had been punishment for his father's failure at the Department of Mysteries. Draco had been supposed to take the mark that summer, but he was given a bite instead, on the same forearm. It was equally effective, a threat of what could happen to his family if he were to fail that evil man as his father had. Hermione had played over that conversation she had overheard in Borgin and Burke's, over and over in her head in a different light.

But, in the end, not having the Dark Mark, among other things, had kept him out of Azkaban. His father was still at the prison, but wouldn't be for much longer, a few weeks really, having only been given a year after his trial. His mother was only under house arrest for the same length of time, because she didn't have the mark either, and she had saved Harry. But then, so had Draco Malfoy in his own way.

Malfoy looked tired like every werewolf who came at sat before her, but that was where the similarities ended. His clothes were immaculate, but of course they would be. He had no visible scars, so she assumed he had taken the wolfsbane potion before every transformation.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked. 'Draco' seemed too informal, and just 'Malfoy' would be rude.

"Mother thinks I need help. I believe she meant of the psychological kind, but that's not my thing. And then I read something about _you_ being employed here, and I had to see it. How does it feel to be the one in power, Granger? To work for the Department of Control of Magical Creatures, and me being just a beast?" he asked.

Hermione was approaching annoyance. "I am attempting to change the verbiage, but other matters have been more pressing. And even _they_ are not so barbaric as to classify you as a beast, except on the full moon. You are classified as a being, just like any other human. I have drawn up papers petitioning that even on the full moon, 'being' status should be retained after the invention of the wolfsbane potion. Most importantly, I am pushing for the potion to be publicly available so that cost is never a prohibitive factor," Hermione laid out. "And psychological counseling is deplorably lacking in the wizarding world, but there is one healer I can recommend; he's very good," Hermione offered.

"I don't want to talk to some bloke about being mildly upset about being rejected by every eligible pureblood witch in the country, and in France as well. Mother thinks society in Italy would be more 'open minded' but I've told her to stop trying. They'd been in talks with the Greengrass family since I was a first year. Daphne was promised even by then, but they had intended me for Astoria. And Pansy had always been a reserve, but even she won't look at me now. What's my future going to be like now, Granger? I figured you'd know since you see so many of us. I figure I'll always be alone, so I don't 'pass it on' to anyone else," he groused. _That_ was the sort of close-minded thinking that was far more infectious than the affliction itself.

"You can't possibly still think that. Have you _met_ your little cousin Teddy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, cute kid, whatever," Draco threw off. He was _pouting_.

"Well, he is not a werewolf, and neither was Tonks. It's not a disease that is hereditary or passed sexually, and I have to believe that society will improve in time. My suggestions are gaining traction already. Remus being awarded the posthumous Order of Merit was a huge step, and I hope that publicly funded wolfsbane distribution should start before the new year, but I've been making it now," she said. At her own expense, on her own time, and it was extraordinarily time consuming. "Minerva," she continued- it was strange calling her old professor that, "has been outspoken that they will not hold werewolf status against qualified individuals at Hogwarts, and I hope that the Ministry will be the same by mid next year," she explained. Kingsley was being a big help, and Harry. And even her own name meant something now.

"I don't want your pity," Draco groused.

"I don't believe I offered it!" Hermione snapped. "Sorry," she said. But it was the first time she had seen Draco Malfoy smile since entering her office, in years, really, even after he'd been cleared of Azkaban. "You're considerably better off than anyone else who has visited my office. You have funds to cover any possible gaps in employment, and loving, supportive parents. And did you _love_ Astoria Greengrass?" She asked a terribly personal question.

"She's not even out of Hogwarts. We've hardly ever spoken," Draco answered.

"What about Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione pressed.

"Annoys the hell out of me," Draco admitted with a small smile.

"Then from where I stand, their ignorance and prejudice has saved you from a rather unhappy arranged marriage, and you should be _glad_ ," Hermione stated.

"I don't really want to be alone either, Granger," Draco pointed out.

"Then I suggest you widen your pool of interest outside of bigoted society girls and find a woman more worth it. And talk to her _yourself_ instead of having your mother write her," Hermione instructed. "You'll be happy, and she'll be far too good for you," she snapped, horribly unprofessionally.

Draco Malfoy laughed.

"I'm glad this place hasn't ruined you, Granger," he announced, stood, and walked out her door, closing it behind him.

She hadn't been under the impression that Draco Malfoy would have thought that there was anything to ruin.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione next saw Draco Malfoy two weeks later when he walked back into her office. He looked better, though it had been a full moon just two days before.

"Change of address," he said, putting a folded piece of parchment on her desk. Draco Malfoy moving out of Malfoy Manor?

She grimaced. It was inhuman. "Yes, unfortunately, I have not made progress on the disillusion of the registry, but your new neighbors will no longer be mailed notice," she said. Though it was public record and could be looked up at any time. And anyone would know that Draco Malfoy was a werewolf by now anyway.

"I don't think you'd send letters to my muggle neighbors anyway," Draco Malfoy chuckled.

Hermione grabbed for the paper and read. "You live in London, surrounded by muggles?" She asked, disbelieving. She would have thought he would be somewhere secluded, or else in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley.

"Yes, and they think I'm _charming_. And an exotic animal trainer- you know, to explain the owls. And the howling," he added the last bit after a pause.

Draco Malfoy had moved out of his parents' house and spoken to muggles.

"I don't really howl, Granger," he said when she didn't respond. "Though it does sound fun. Maybe I should try," he joked. Or at least she thought it was a joke.

"Well, thank you for this, Draco," Hermione tried his first name. "I wish you the best in your new home."

"And now you know where I live in case you need it," he commented, walking for the door.

In case she needed it?

"And Granger?" He added, hand on the knob. "I'm sorry I didn't help you look for the toad on the train," he said, and then he was gone. Very strange.

*****Hermione*****

She saw him again two weeks later.

"How's your new place?" She asked first. She really should have asked what he needed. She hoped it wasn't to move again because something happened.

"Good. I'm watching their dog and cat while they're out of town. And their son is fascinated with my owl. And the bird loves anyone with a treat. I've thought about getting a kneazle, one that could be persuaded to do some tricks," he said.

"I loved having Crookshanks, my half-kneazle," Hermione commented. It didn't hurt as much as it used to.

Draco frowned, "Sorry," he said uncomfortably.

"Oh, he's not dead… I think," Hermione said, because she hadn't meant to be depressing. "He's just… with my parents," she said. That didn't sound any better.

"And they are?" Draco prompted.

"Australia, I think," Hermione admitted. "I- when we were going on the run for horcruxes, I didn't want them to be a target. So I- covered some of their memories with different implanted ones. They think that they never had a daughter and always wanted to move to Australia. It should be completely reversible. I just… haven't been able to find them yet," she said. She had tried. Though she'd also been busy finishing school and then starting work at the Ministry. And she had considered that… perhaps her family was better off without her. They'd be furious when they learned the truth. And afraid of her, as Hermione would be in their place. "What can I do for you?" Hermione asked. Draco was still frowning.

"Wolfsbane," he answered. "You will have some ready for the next full moon?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," she said. "You can pick up a week's worth on the 17th," she told him. She had thought he'd gotten it elsewhere, but she would help him like anyone else.

Draco shook his head. "Just a day at a time. So you can be sure I take it. Very important, because I would never want to endanger those nice muggles, don't you think?" he said. "And here," he dropped a bag that clinked on her desk. "To cover the whole batch because I'm sure your bleeding heart is doing it out of your own pocket," he said, standing again.

She shouldn't take that… but the potion was very expensive, and she hadn't really built up much savings yet… most people her age were still living with family. And he wasn't really giving it to _her_ , but to other people suffering with the same thing he was…

"Thank you, Draco," she said.

And again, at the door, he had something to say. "I'm sorry I called you that awful word our second year. Even sorrier because you didn't know what it was and I introduced you to that hate. I'm sorry I said I hoped the heir of Slytherin would get you next. I was scared, but I didn't really want you hurt or dead, even then," he said. And then he left.

*****Day 1*****

Right on time on the 17th, Draco came for his one dose of potion he requested. He drank it in front of her, not even phased by the awful taste. And he went to leave again, and again had something to say. Hermione expected it by now, but that didn't mean she knew how to respond when he was saying those things, especially in the place she worked.

"I'm sorry for every time I insulted you or your friends. Though Hagrid and the slapping incident is the most memorable," he said. "And for the hippogriff. I know you spent a lot of time working to save it, and I'm sure you did something illegal at the end. I'd love to hear about it sometime," he said, leaving her again.

What was happening to him? Hermione could feel her face heating up when she remembered that slap. It was so unlike her. She prided herself in usually remaining calm, but sometimes that boy could just… get under her skin, as they say.

She'd been so upset by it that she'd forgotten to use the time turner to get to Charms class that day, but nothing else had come of it. Draco hadn't hexed her, or sought out any revenge, or even told his father, as far as Hermione could tell. Maybe he wouldn't want to say he was slapped by a girl but… he could have gotten her in serious trouble or worse. She should have known from what happened to Ginny how dangerous Lucius Malfoy could be.

*****Day 2*****

The next day was the same, but she was ready to say… something.

He drank his potion and stood to leave.

"What are you going to tell me today?" She asked.

He smiled. He had a very nice smile, when it wasn't a sneer. "That I'm sorry for jinxing your teeth. And that I'm sorry I didn't tell you how beautiful I thought you were in fourth year," he answered, not running this time, looking right in her eyes.

"It was… just for the ball," she said. So many people had told her how nice she looked. But it was just the change, not really her.

"No. The ball made me realize that I liked your hair so much better down and wild. And worse, I missed your larger teeth. I had never really wanted to change you, never thought anything _could_ change Hermione Granger," he said.

"What are you doing, Draco?" She asked.

"Maybe taking your advice. Talking to a woman who's worth it," he answered, walking for the door now, but not rushing.

"I have a boyfriend," Hermione said. "I've been dating Ron for a year," she said.

"Maybe I'm just practicing," he told her, and then he left, gently closing the door behind him. She couldn't help how quickly her heart was beating.

*****Day 3 & 4*****

Draco didn't come the next day.

Was it her fault, for asking him those things, pressing him? Who was she to question his healing process? And now he had missed a dose, and wouldn't be fully protected on the full moon. He could hurt someone, and he'd feel awful. Even if he didn't let that happen, he could hurt himself.

He didn't respond to her owl that evening, or her second owl with a vial of the potion, because maybe it wasn't too late, but warnings anyway and…

He came the next day, earlier than usual, and carrying a big black bag.

"You missed your potion yesterday," she half shrieked. "You'll have to take additional precautions and-" she stopped when he raised a hand.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I took another dose from my previous supplier. I was temporarily out of the country," he said, gently placing his bag on her desk and reaching inside.

 _Crookshanks_.

He was thinner and angrier, but it didn't look like he'd hurt Draco.

"It's him, right?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes!" She cried, and then noticed that she really was starting to cry, holding her precious cat.

"He was at a cat sanctuary in Australia," he said. "They couldn't say much about the couple that had dropped him off, except that he kept trying to run away, and they couldn't handle him as they moved out of the country again. But there's got to be more of a trail there. I've only just started looking, and there's a lot of muggle stuff that I don't know. I only just got a mobile to call the cat places, because I thought he might have run away looking for you," Draco explained.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked through tears. It was terribly rude.

"Because I can, I suppose," he said.

"But why for me? We were never friends, and I have a boyfriend and- really, I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding a wife when you listen and act so… lovely. But I don't know if I can handle being your practice," she said. She was crying because she had Crookshanks back, and that was so wonderful. And maybe, maybe she could have her parents back soon too. She was only crying because of that, not because of Draco.

"Do you love Weasley?" Draco asked. She… couldn't really say it was rude because she'd asked the same about Astoria and Pansy less than a month ago.

"Yes, of course," Hermione said. "He's one of my best friends in the world. I fancied him since I was fourteen," she said. Which is why she could never hurt him.

"But are you _in_ love with him? Do you want to _make love_ to him? To be with him and only him for the rest of your life, for maybe over a hundred years?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Then I'll tell you that I'm not just practicing. And until you know, I'm going to try to have a chance," Draco said, smiling smugly. She hadn't seen that look in some time, but this time it wasn't mean. "And today, I'll say that I'm sorry I joined that stupid squad that worked against you and your friends, even to the point of helping capture you. I'm even sorry I didn't ask to join your group myself, not that you'd have let me. And I'm sorry for docking those points," he said.

"That's a lot today," Hermione said dumbly.

"Yeah, well, even picking the ones that mostly just apply to you, I have a lot to be sorry for. And maybe I want to see what happens at the end," he said and left. He didn't even take his potion, because Hermione hadn't had it out waiting. But he clearly had another supply and had never really needed hers.

He just used it as an excuse to come back every day. He didn't even take his bag.

Crookshanks purred loudly.

Maybe she'd write him now just to make sure he did take his potion. No, he'd do it, and she'd have no idea what to say.

*****Day 5*****

Hermione had Draco's potion waiting the next day, maybe just to… keep up the pretext of these visits to herself. She felt bad leaving Crookshanks alone at her flat, but the half-kneazle seemed content in a wide ray of sunlight on her bed.

Draco sat and downed his potion. "I need a license to own a kneazle," he stated. "I decided I shouldn't be breaking any laws, even the little ones, what with me being a dangerous _beast_ ," he said.

Hermione shook his head at his terminology but said, "That might be a very good idea. I've met several werewolves who have found comfort with their pet on a full moon, and a kneazle is a very intelligent animal. You'll want to make sure to have a good temperament match, kneazles being even more… easily irritable than my Crookshanks," Hermione cautioned.

"I already found one. Her name's Marigold, and I'm pretty sure she knows exactly what I am. But she liked me anyway, and I was not very popular in that room of kneazles."

"Is she orange?" Hermione asked as she uncovered the form. Keeping a kneazle wasn't the strictest regulated practice, just a form that would be filled out by the breeder, signifying that the new owner had the ability to care for the kneazle, and returned to Hermione's office.

"Black as night. Strange fellow who runs the place. He reminds me a bit of Lovegood, really," Draco commented, reading over the form.

"Here's my mobile number," Hermione said, slipping over a scrap of parchment. She couldn't even really call it impulsive when she'd written it out ahead of time. She didn't really know why she even had the mobile but… she liked to stay in touch with muggle technology, and had a computer too. "It doesn't work at the Ministry as you've… probably learned. But if you… have any problems with your kneazle…" she trailed. Why did she do that? She clearly hadn't been thinking of the kneazle, if she already had her number written down. She needed business cards or something, but what would most wizards want with that? "Or if you happen to hear anything more about my parents," there that was a much better reason- and what she really should be spending her time working on.

His grin was wide, toothy, and smug.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said, before turning more serious. "And I am sorry for nearly everything I did in my sixth year, most especially letting those monsters into the castle. I ruined our home, and I am sorry," he said, sadly.

"You were just scared," Hermione said, because it was true, and he was so sad.

"I was, but I still should have been better," he said, departing with a small smile.

*****Day 6*****

Draco returned the filled out kneazle form. He looked more tired than usual.

"Marigold settling in okay?" she asked. Draco maybe didn't need more responsibility when he had the full moon coming. Or maybe it was better to have the distraction.

"She is more of a cuddler than expected," Draco answered. "But only when I'm trying to sleep. And she would only consent to a trick if she got some of my steak. And it had to be _my_ steak, right off my plate. She didn't even want one of her own," Draco complained, but he was clearly happy with his feline companion. Hermione idly wondered how Crookshanks would get along with the kneazle… not that they were ever likely to meet. Though Hermione wouldn't mind watching the kneazle if Draco were to leave the country or something…

Draco drank his potion and stood already.

Hermione realized that the rest of her day, at the job she had found so meaningful… was boring in comparison to this. It was an interesting… psychological… something.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop you from getting hurt in my former home, sorry that I didn't even really try," he said looking at her. "Did it leave a scar?" he asked.

She'd known what had been coming that day, because he's been going through their lives in order.

"Draco, you did a really great thing. You made it so much better by saying you couldn't identify Harry when I know you could. If _He_ were there, we never would have made it. And... I can still see the writing, but barely, and I never even saw a healer about it, just fixed it myself, and I wasn't very good. Draco, you can't blame yourself for that."

"I'm also sorry for the way I treated Dobby. That elf raised me more than my father did, maybe as much as Mother, and I treated him as so much below me, when _I_ was really shit," he said. That, she hadn't expected.

"You were just a child," Hermione said easily.

"We were all just children fighting in a war. Some of us weren't smart enough to be on the right side. I'd never have one now, an elf. Unless you knew of one who needed work and pay," he offered. "Not that I need an elf, living with just me and Marigold and… my eagle owl's name is Dragon. In my defense, I named him when I was six and had been crushed when my parents said I couldn't have a baby dragon, no matter how good I was. Good evening, Hermione," he said and left.

If he had already apologized for each of their years at Hogwarts… Hermione wondered what he would say the next day. She wiped eyes that she hadn't realized had cried. How was that even possible?

*****Day 7*****

It would be a full moon that night. Hermione always worried on those days, for all the werewolves that she knew, even distantly, and she had met several since starting at the Ministry. They were classified as 'Beings' most of the time, but the 'Beast' division still handled a lot of their concerns. And perhaps it was well known that Hermione Granger cared more than the average Ministry employee. But that day, she mostly worried about Draco.

They both smiled when he walked in, but he looked so tired.

He sat down and drank his potion, not succeeding in keeping a straight face that time. It probably tasted even worse than it smelled.

"You don't think I'll hurt Marigold, do you?" he asked. "I never attacked Mother. Dragon could just fly away if he had to. He's never been around when I changed. I think he'd take Marigold with him; they get along and he's strong enough," Draco confided.

"You'll be fine, Draco," Hermione tried to be reassuring. "I would have recommended against you getting a kneazle if I thought it was a bad idea. You know me, never keeping my mouth shut. I could… be there at the beginning, if you wanted. Since you took your potion every day," Hermione said, heart beating faster.

"You probably shouldn't. But it means the world to me that you'd offer," Draco said.

It was an improper offer when she thought about it. It was a terribly vulnerable, painful time for him, even with the potion. He… wouldn't be wearing anything that he didn't want to get ripped. It was nothing like the animagus transformation that people trained for and made willingly.

"You'll be fine," Hermione reiterated. "You'll just curl up and go to sleep. And Marigold will get to cuddle. She'll probably appreciate your elevated body temperature," Hermione rambled.

"I should go," Draco said, pushing himself up to stand.

"What do you want to say this time?" Hermione asked in spite of herself. "You wanted your apologies to be over."

Draco smiled, "I'm sorry for not thanking you earlier, for speaking at my trial. Potter too but… I was always rude to Potter, but at least I always treated him as an equal. He was the rich son of another old pureblood family, even if he wasn't really pureblood himself. He was my quidditch rival. You… I always knew you were better than me, but I tried to treat you like an inferior anyway. And I know it sounds trite because I've said it already today… but it means the world to me that you spoke for me. It's why I managed to drag myself here that first day. Because I was feeling like crap but was pretty sure you wouldn't kick me when I was down. So thank you. Very much, for everything. Have a good evening for me. Someone should," he said, leaving.

He wasn't walking quickly. Hermione could have said something. But she didn't know what to say.

She knew she would not have a good evening either.

*****Evening*****

Hermione hugged Crookshanks securely, so he couldn't escape until he decided to really scratch her, which he might at any moment. He wasn't much of a cuddler, except occasionally on his own terms.

Normally she would be worried about herself, or her friends, pseudo-family, the major, life changing decisions she'd made that night... But mostly she was worried about a young werewolf who lived alone with a kneazle and an owl. Maybe she should have told him to go back to Malfoy Manor, to do whatever he'd done in months past.

But he'd obviously decided it was time to leave that place for a reason, and Hermione approved.

*****Day 1*****

Hermione kept looking at her clock, waiting for it to be the right time. Not that Draco would necessarily come that day, because he didn't need his potion. But he never really _needed_ the potion, or he could have picked up a week's worth at once like every other werewolf she met with. He had found reasons to come see her, and he never really hid it, at least not since he brought her Crookshanks.

Draco came later that day, looking about like he had the day before. He sat without speaking. He always shut the door when he came in and left, regardless of whether it had been open or closed before. She never used to keep her door open at all. Maybe she had started watching for when he would be visible in the hallway.

"I broke up with Ron," she blurted. "I told him I thought we were better as friends and I didn't want to ruin that. And I think it's true. We were never really very physical and we were apart for almost all the time we were together, and we don't even see each other that much now. And maybe we were just together because we always thought we should be. Because it was clear early on that Harry was the closest thing I had to a brother, and Ron was the logical choice. And maybe I wanted to be accepted as a real Weasley. I didn't tell him most of that, because I didn't want to hurt him worse, but those aren't good enough reasons to stay with someone."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and positively beamed out of his tired face.

"That first day, what made you so confident that I'd be lucky enough to be with someone too good for me?" he asked.

"That was rude of me, especially when you were upset and had a legitimate concern. I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"I reveled in your annoyed confidence that I- a werewolf and former Death Eater- because that's what I am, even if I wasn't totally willing and was never high enough to take the dark mark- would be happily married to a woman I didn't deserve. It gave me confidence to chase after the best person I know. Because I always knew _that_ since you were helping Neville Longbottom look for his toad. Even if you were rather abrasive about it. I thought you had to have been pureblood with that attitude, you know. That's why I asked your name. I was surprised when I didn't recognize it. I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you then. I could have snuck in and been your first real friend at Hogwarts, I think. Befriending you and Longbottom would have done me better than Crabbe and Goyle," he said.

"No more apologies for a while, I think," Hermione said.

"Oh, but I've gotten so _good_ at them. I never had much practice before. And the last was more of a regret than an apology," he said thoughtfully.

"No regrets," Hermione said. "It was all needed to make us who we are now. And now we just have to try our bests to make that worth it." She hoped that sounded wise.

"Then instead of regretting not having you over last night… may I ask you to be with me next month?" he asked.

"I will," Hermione said mouth dry.

"And will you come with me to dinner now?" he asked. Hermione usually wouldn't leave for hours but…

"I- can't be seen with someone else so soon. I still want to be friends with Ron eventually, and that would ruin any chance," Hermione said, biting her lip. And honestly that person being Draco Malfoy would make it much worse.

"Then I'll leave first, and then you leave in five minutes. And in six minutes, I'll call you if I haven't seen you at my address- which I assume you still have. I've learned how to get muggle takeaway. It's great," Draco said just a bit smugly.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, blushing.

"You were always going to say yes, if only to meet Marigold," Draco teased.

"You know me so well," Hermione said. Because maybe they always had been aware, watching each other. Hermione never liked the idea that a child would be mean to the person he liked but… maybe. And regardless, they weren't children anymore.

 **A/N: This came to me and I wrote it all in one day, which is unusual for me. I don't think I have more to this story in me, but who knows, maybe one of you could give me the right directional motivation! Encouragement appreciated! Please check out my other Draco/Hermione story, In My Life Again.**


	2. Thank You for

*****One Month later*****

Hermione arrived an hour before moonrise, as early as she could get away from work. She hoped she could take his mind away from it for a while.

Draco jumped up when she entered, knocking Marigold to the ground. The kneazle was not pleased. Draco grabbed the blanket before it went past mid-torso level, and he quickly sat back down on the couch.

"Hey," she said in awkward greeting. Was he wearing any- no, she didn't want to know that. Draco was covered up to his armpits now. She could see the bite on his forearm clearly. Marigold settled back into his lap, hardly acknowledging Hermione's presence, which was her typical response to the witch. Hermione liked Marigold regardless, perhaps she took it as a challenge.

"Hey," Draco answered.

Hermione sat and took his hand, "Have you eaten?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Didn't want you to have to watch that. There's other food in the kitchen though," he offered.

"I- will just be a minute," Hermione excused herself, stepping into the kitchen. It was still early, but better now than later. She hastily made a cheese sandwich, because it was quick, and she knew Draco wouldn't want it right now.

Hermione settled a foot away from Draco on the couch. "How's the Menagerie?" she asked before starting to eat.

Draco smiled, it was a question he always enjoyed. He had started working at the Magical Menagerie almost two weeks ago now, inspired by telling the little muggle boy that he trained animals, and then from getting Marigold. He didn't need the money, but Hermione knew he enjoyed the work.

"The cats didn't like me today; they could probably feel it. But they didn't mind before, so I'm sure they'll settle. They're not smart like Marigold, are they, girl?" he cooed, scratching the kneazle who purred loudly. The other animals either didn't know or didn't care. I bathed a dozen Puffskins, and their fur does not react well to drying spells. There's a raven I'd love to bring home, but I don't know how Dragon would feel about that," Draco said, craning his neck around to his eagle owl, high on his favoured perch.

"He might enjoy the company if he liked the Owlery," Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe," Draco said. "I was glad when an unpleasant old man didn't buy her today," Draco said, rubbing his fingers. He was probably thinking about how they would be claws soon. "And your work?" he asked.

"Not as much fun when you don't stop by, though I probably get more done," she conceded. Draco hadn't been by her office since his own employment had started, though his work hours were more sporadic than hers. It was excellent that the place had progressive hiring practices and understand that Draco couldn't work the day after a full moon. Hermione was impressed that he'd made it through that morning, and hoped he hadn't been just sitting on his couch since then. At least he had Marigold.

"Well, I don't want to stop you from saving the world," Draco said.

"Is it alright if I tell Harry and Ginny about us?" Hermione asked, shocking the man in front of her. "Ginny already knows I'm seeing someone, and she knows that I wasn't until after I broke up with Ron. I just feel like it's been long enough, and I want them to know," Hermione laid out.

Draco smiled, "If you'll still have me after you see this, you can tell anyone whatever you want," Draco said.

Hermione grabbed his hand, "I'm not going to be scared away," she assured him. "Besides, I've seen a werewolf transformation before, and you're far less likely to bite me," she reasoned. She hadn't gotten around to that story yet.

"What? When?" Draco asked, apprehensively.

"Our third year, Professor Lupin, and he hadn't taken his last dose of Wolfsbane," she said. "The same night that we rescued Sirius," she added, because she had told that one, though apparently not in full.

"That was an exciting night then, for a werewolf encounter to not be the most memorable part," Draco said, eyebrow raised. "Unless you previously excluded that information intentionally?" he asked.

"The dementors were the worst part by far. And after that was worrying that I was ruining time and reality itself. Even though in the end we didn't, I still didn't want anything to do with that time turner after that. I would have thought that Professor Snape would have shared more of that story, though I suppose he didn't get what he hoped from it in the end, with Sirius walking free. Fudge had promised him an Order of Merlin for the capture," Hermione said, looking around the room. It was strange to put herself in those thoughts, of Sirius Black or Severus Snape, two brave, flawed men who hated each other and both died for their cause in front of her.

Draco nodded, his throat visibly tense. Hermione squeezed his hand harder. "What's in that little bag of ours today?" he asked, of the beaded bag that she still carried.

Some of what she always kept in there, a few changes of clothes, and enough non-perishable food to last a week. But he already knew that. Was it paranoia if similar precautions had saved her before? "The usual, and some books I'm reading or have meant to read," she said.

"Read something to me?" he asked, looking at the high window by Dragon, though the moon wouldn't be visible there for hours, if at all that night. All the other curtains were pulled.

"Of course," Hermione agreed, hoping she had something that wasn't too boring. She selected a text on merfolk which had some narrative portions, she had been told. Merfolk were among the most intelligent members of the Beast classification, put there first because of their inability to be understood above water, and later because they no longer sought out Being classification at all. And Hermione couldn't blame them. And, it wasn't like 'Being' status had helped many groups. Hermione still hoped to do more for house elves, though some of her weakest suggestions had gained traction after their involvement in the Battle at Hogwarts. She had found merfolk fascinating and somewhat terrifying after her unconscious visit into the lake. She had only seen them just after the task, and hoped she could arrange future meetings.

Hermione read aloud for more than half an hour, immersed in the text, when she noticed Draco fingering a pocket watch.

"Am I as boring as Binns?" she asked, hopefully humorously.

"No, you're great. Have your wand out, just in case. You don't have to stay after," Draco said, closing his eyes. It was soon, Hermione knew.

"Can- may I?" Hermione asked, retrieving her wand. She hadn't wanted to have it earlier, thinking it rude.

Draco gave a little, pained smile, "Yeah."

Hermione heard the first whimper, "Muffliato," she cast. "Don't hold back if it helps," Hermione said as he screamed. Marigold backed away but didn't leave the couch, and Hermione wouldn't either. The blanket dropped to his waist, but it wouldn't matter soon anyway, as he sprouted fur everywhere. Hermione watched his face closest, nose and mouth changing painfully into snout, ears morphing drastically as well. His cry turned into a howl. It wasn't at all like an Animagus or even less permanent cross-species transfiguration, which Hermione had not enjoyed her seventh year. She would always be reminded of waking up in the water being held seemingly by a shark before Victor righted himself.

Draco made a beautiful wolf, light grey, almost white, and huge. Hermione could list the most prominent physical differences between transformed werewolves and traditional wolves- shorter snouts, more human-like eyes, less full tails. And she should not have to face the less favourable behavioral characteristics. Marigold gave him a lick, which he returned, but stared at Hermione.

"You're very handsome," Hermione said, wondering if he could understand everything. There was precious little documentation of the phenomenon. Really, this was an amazing opportunity that werewolves found very private, even those who regularly took Wolfsbane.

His long tongue fell out of his mouth in a happy panting. Wolves could taste things in the air like snakes, she knew. Hermione had wondered if reading up on werewolves beyond what she already had for her employment was being a good… girlfriend, or just being nosy.

His eyes were almost the same, but larger. "I have a probably rude urge to pet you," Hermione commented nervously.

Draco closed his mouth and lowered his head towards her. He had been sitting on the couch, but when he stood facing her, he took up so much more space. Eyes flicked close, and it was easier to pet him. He was a bit like Fang, wasn't he? Hermione hadn't been around canines often.

She had asked to spend the night at his house, and he'd said yes- or maybe he hadn't said yes to the whole night, just a while after the change. And now he was a wolf and she was rubbing his ears. What was she supposed to do?

Draco seemed to decide that for her when he bumped the book in her lap with his snout twice.

"You want me to keep reading?" she asked.

Draco sat back and panted again. He hadn't had his open mouth when he was closer to her, which was careful of him. Though close was all relative when she was sharing a couch with a transformed werewolf and a kneazle. Marigold stalked around the frame of the couch and settled delicately on the tall back of it, a space that seemed narrow for her. It appeared that Marigold was content to listen as well.

Hermione read for hours until her throat hurt, and Draco didn't seem to tire of it.

"I- I'm just going to get some water," she said, standing and walking for the kitchen. "Do you need some?" she asked, but Draco was already drinking from a large bowl placed next to Marigold's. "Of course, you had to think of these things long before now. I- don't know how long I'm welcome," she said awkwardly.

Draco looked at her with those huge eyes and jerked his head towards the sitting room. Hermione followed, but he didn't stop there, but trotted towards the area of the flat that Hermione hadn't ventured into before. He jerked his head once at the loo, but continued onto his bedroom. Marigold leapt down from the couch and trotted after them.

Hermione peaked inside the room. Draco was standing on his bed, yanked down the cover on one side before turning, staring at her, and settling himself on the opposite side. Okay… It was a large bed for one person, but he probably grew up with a lot of things like that. To some extent, she did as well. Hogwarts beds had felt suffocating. She could stay, if that was what he wanted. She ducked into the loo first because she needed it, not because she was afraid.

Hermione turned off the lights in the flat as she went back. Imagine Draco Malfoy with an _electric bill_.

"This is okay, right? Bark once for yes and twice for no?"

Draco jerked his head towards the other side of the bed and barked once into a howl. Marigold came to rest next to him. She did like to cuddle in the night, he had said.

Hermione flipped the switch and wondered how much Draco could still see- if he could see her biting her lip and wiggling out of her shoes- of course, he could hear that bit.

Would he be able to sleep? Could _she_ sleep? Was it mature or childish that she was glad that it was dark and she didn't have to worry about where she looked on him anymore? It had always bothered her with Sirius as well. Of course, when Draco had run in front of her, she couldn't help but… clearly identify him as a male wolf. Had his human-looking eyes seen her blush?

Hermione woke to dog cries. Sunlight leaked through the blocked windows, not enough to see very well, but enough to know it was morning. Hermione threw her half of the blanket over the shaking wolf, because that was not how she wanted to see her boyfriend naked for the first time.

Whining turned to human heavy breaths.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Much better than usual, actually," he said. "I hope you will be alright going to work," he said.

"I'm fine. I told my supervisor I might be late today though, and I haven't taken a single vacation day yet," Hermione shrugged.

"Just stay until I fall asleep?" he asked, his voice tired. Many werewolves documented having trouble sleeping through the night in their wolf form.

"Of course," Hermione promised. Then she would find her shoes and sneak out- and go to her house to change so that she wouldn't be in the same robes as the day before, not that anyone was likely to notice.

"Thank you, for staying," Draco whispered. "Thank you for helping me to feel like a human with a problem instead of a beast trying to pretend for most of the month."

"Thank you for letting me stay," Hermione managed. She could do better. "And not just because it's a fascinating, understudied process."

Draco gave a small laugh before they lapsed into silence.

*****Three years, seven months later*****

How the hell did Molly have so many kids? Did they get easier after the first time, or the fifth? She knew everything wasn't going to go back exactly how it had been before but… whoever said this would be a painless procedure needed to have their healing license revoked.

"She's beautiful," Draco breathed, bringing their little girl close.

The newborn was red and skinny, and screaming loudly enough that Hermione didn't notice that Draco was crying at first. "She's going to look like you," Draco added, rubbing a hand over the tiny girl's half centimeter of brown hair. Hermione couldn't tell if it would be curly or straight at this point, but she hoped straight for the girl's sake.

Hermione whimpered as something else hurt in their healing. There were two healers still working on her lower half, and Hermione no longer gave a damn about modesty.

"You're amazing, Hermione," Draco praised. "Ready to hold your daughter?" he asked.

"I'm afraid," Hermione whispered.

"I'm terrified," Draco agreed. "But so happy. Thank you for making me a father. Without you, I'd hardly even be a man," Draco said, tears in his eyes. Of course, she could only halfway see him, because she was crying too.

"You don't want to see how it goes before thanking me?" Hermione half-joked.

"It will be amazing," Draco promised.

*****Six years, one month later*****

"Mummy! Do I _have_ to go to Aunt Ginny's house? Jamie is worse than Scorpius, and Albus cries _all the time_ , and she's going to have another one. They need a bigger house! Just make Scorpius and Horatio go, and I'll stay. I've been good before," Rose promised.

"And what makes you think Aunt Ginny's having another baby?" Hermione asked.

"Because she was throwing up two months ago, and crying at my birthday, and she wears big clothes again and ate extra cake on Sunday," Rose explained rather thoroughly. "I just hope _somebody_ has a girl this time."

"DADDY DOGGY DAY!" Scorpius screamed, running down the hallway. The four-year-old's blond hair was starting to darken more than his fathers, and it hung in loose curls that Hermione thought she really should cut again.

"DOGGY DAY!" came two-year-old Horatio's echo as he followed.

"See what I deal with!" the exasperated six-year-old cried. "And what if my new baby sister comes when daddy's a wolf?" she asked.

"Your sister _or brother_ is not due for another seven weeks," Hermione reminded her. They hadn't wanted to find out the gender this time. Hermione thought of it as her last pregnancy, but she had thought the same about each of the others. And it was getting easier.

"Daddy, can I have a wolfy ride tonight?" Scorpius asked, now in his father's arms.

"We'll see, Pup. Hermione, I don't want to _force_ them to associate with the Potter children," Draco smiled. It was the last bit left of their old rivalry, taking pleasure that Rose didn't care for either of the Potter boys, though their boys loved them, and the ideas of six-year-olds can change over the years.

"You can stay for one hour," Hermione relented. "But then you must go to bed right away for Aunt Ginny, okay? And don't tell her that you think she's having another baby," Hermione warned. Ginny _was_ pregnant again, but she hadn't even told all the family yet. Though she had better hurry, it seemed.

"But my bedtime isn't until almost _two_ hours after moonrise tonight," Rose complained. Teaching her to tell time had probably been their mistake, but Rose loved learning everything she could.

"Cooksank!" Horatio squealed, hurrying after the orange streak of feline before Draco scooped the little boy up in his other arm. Poor, old cat. Draco hadn't worked regularly at the Magical Menagerie in years, but they had accumulated between them a kneazle, half-kneazle, one mostly kneazle kitten whose birth a year ago had surprised them all, two owls, a raven, two puffskeins, and a very shy, grumpy toad.

"Thank you, Love," Draco said, surprising her with bending down for a kiss on the lips, even while holding their two boys. They _really_ needed to send the children away on a night when her husband _wasn't_ going to be a wolf.

"For what?" Hermione asked. "You made dinner and cleaned when you should be resting," Hermione pointed out.

"For making this incredible life seem normal, but so much better," he smiled.

"Oh oh! Can Cousin Teddy come over? I forgot I was supposed to ask," Rose declared.

Draco handed Horatio over to Hermione and checked his watch. He never did anything to stop the smaller scars accumulating on his forearms from various animals, mostly young owls these days. Hermione rather thought he liked them because they made his first scar blend in a bit. If anything, he'd gotten more handsome with age and years of happiness. "I'll floo Andromeda," he said before kissing Hermione again, hand running across her neck.

No one had wished to deny a visit from the boy who should have had a werewolf father there himself. When they boy had first asked, Andromeda had allowed it eventually. And the child would be going to Hogwarts soon, and was good with the younger children. None of them would see the transformation itself except for Hermione, just in case, and there was a dog muzzle involved when any children stayed, but they made it work. And more importantly, the children would be out of the house when Draco spent the next day in bed. And by the next evening, Draco would be slowly up and about, but they would mostly stay in bed and enjoy each other's company

*****Eleven years, four months later*****

Hermione wiped her eyes, "My heart just rides away on that train each year, and now my youngest _baby_ … And Rose's last trip, my little Head Girl."

Strong arms folded around her, "Well, you know your potion won't be effective in another week, and you don't _have_ to take another one," Draco hinted.

"Oh, don't even joke about it," Hermione warned. "I'm far too old."

"Not at all. You're a _witch_. Witches twenty years older than we are can conceive without any help from healers."

Hermione ignored that entirely, "And the sorting tonight, so traumatic on them really. I've tried to convince Minerva to consider another system."

"Shhh, Cassie will be fine. She'll be a good little Slytherin, completing our multicoloured set. And they'll respect her or she'll make them soon enough. She'll run the whole school without anyone realizing it until she wants them to, and she's got an older sister and two older brothers to support her who won't give a damn what her house is," Draco described in her ear.

"I know," Hermione said.

"We'll have Teddy over for dinner," Draco suggested, "And then he will go home to his nice little flat, and we will continue having a lovely evening doing whatever you want," Draco promised.

"I did love our time together before children," Hermione said. "Have you invited Teddy yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," Draco said, and she could feel his smile. They were nearly alone on the platform, the train long out of sight.

"Then I think tomorrow will be soon enough to see him, don't you?" Hermione settled on. After all, they saw the boy nearly weekly.

"Thank you," Draco said, turning her suddenly in his arms and kissing her.

"What for?" Hermione whispered a minute later. "Your thanks might be presumptuous. You don't even know what I've planned for tonight. You might just be rubbing my feet and telling me how amazing I am," Hermione taunted. He made her feel young.

"I will do so _gladly_ ," Draco emphasized. "Thank you for loving me, for giving me everything."

"I've never given you any more than you've given me," Hermione answered.

"Well, I suppose I must agree, because my wife is never wrong," Draco conceded easily.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for your support! So, I went chronologically, but also loosely thematically, including a "thank you" in each section, as opposed to an apology last chapter. I'm leaving this marked as complete, because I don't necessarily foresee anymore… but I also didn't plan on writing more last time, and I was inspired by reviews. So, please follow and review, and check out my other stuff!**_


End file.
